The Aca-Awesome Summer
by VampireNo.13
Summary: After realizing that Chloe and Aubrey's time at Barden was over, the Bellas decide to spend their last summer break together (at least as Bellas) in London to celebrate their time together and throw Chloe an epic 21st birthday party. Contains a few Bechloe (Beca and Chloe) moments in honor of their perfect ship.
1. Chapter 1

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter One

After winning at the ICCA Finals, just before summer break, the realisation that Aubrey and Chloe would be leaving Barden hit Beca. This just couldn't happen. Wait, who was she kidding? It definitely could. But she certainly wasn't ready to say goodbye to them yet, and neither were any of the other Bellas, despite harbouring some pretty _strong_ feelings towards both Aubrey and Chloe. Luckily, Aubrey had the (surprisingly) brilliant idea to celebrate the end of their time together, at least at Barden, by jetting off to London to check out some of the epic new shows at the West-End theatres as well as throwing their beloved Bella, Chloe, a twenty-first birthday party. London wasn't exactly Beca's taste, but she knew they'd still have a blast. She couldn't help wonder why London was the most popular option for a summer break, it was rainy. Like all the time.

Beca collected all of the recent events into one simple holiday plan.

"Beca?" Stacie elbowed Beca in the hip, causing her to awake from her daydream.

"Say what?" She asked rhetorically before grabbing her hand luggage from the seat next to her and following the other Bellas to the departure desk. They lined up, passports and boarding passes in hand, and quickly slipped through the desk and into the boarding corridor. The check-in girl peered at Amy's passport, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. She grinned enthusiastically.

"It's totally me, I just discovered America. Cheesecake, Mexican food, it's all good. Tasmanians – they eat bark, I am not screwing with you." The check-in girl smiled weakly, and sarcastically, before passing back the boarding pass and passport to Amy.

"Mexican food is Mexican, dumbass.." Beca smirked once Amy was in the boarding corridor.

"Do you want to die today? Because I _will_ sit on you for the entire ten hour flight." Amy joked.

"It's nine hours.." Beca corrected her. Amy sighed before gently shoving her into the wall of the corridor, causing Beca to drop her luggage on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Apparently so." She laughed, striding forward to catch up with Cynthia Rose and Stacie who were discussing different methods of pulling a guy (or a girl) in a club. Beca couldn't exactly see how well Amy would fit into that situation, but the image was amusing nonetheless.

Both aisles of the airplane were pretty cramped, making it difficult for the miss-fitting Bellas to make their way to their seats.

"Damn it, I knew that wearing heels was bad idea." Chloe cursed under her breath. As she spoke, her heels keeled over, sending her thrashing through the air towards a seat occupied by a man who she'd decided hadn't showered since purchasing the plane tickets about three weeks ago. As she fell through the wall of almost visible stench, Chloe felt a strong hand grip her arm and help her up before the smell damaged her nasal senses beyond repair. She quickly turned to see that it was Beca who'd been kind enough to save her from what would've been an extremely awkward encounter.

"I've got you." Beca smiled, continuing to pull Chloe to her feet.

"Thanks." She beamed in response, "I wasn't exactly planning on starting this vacation with such a 'strong' whiff of rotten egg." Beca chuckled at Chloe's explanation of the stench, which she managed to avoid, as she followed Chloe along to the Bellas' seats.

Amy collapsed in a window seat, sighing in exhaustion. She turned to see which of her friends sat behind her. Beca.

"Geez, what's the time? Getting up at 3:30am. Never again." Amy yawned.

"Never say never!" Lilly stated, swinging herself into the seat next to Amy. She turned to see Lilly.

"Oh, screw you, Justin Bieber." She greeted her before turning over to catch up on the sleep she'd lost that morning. Lilly shrugged, turning round to grin at Beca and Chloe who sat behind her.

"She lives in harsh surroundings.." Chloe referred to Amy, jokingly.

A couple of seats in front, Aubrey and Stacie browsed a menu of beverages available on the flight.

"We get lunch and dinner, right?" Stacie asked, closing the menu. Aubrey scoffed. Did Stacie genuinely believe the airline would starve them of food and drink for nine hours?

"Yes, Stacie." She replied blankly, deciding not to take her eyes off of the menu. Stacie hummed in realisation – she now knew that you would be served food on a nine hour flight.

"That flight attendant is hot." Stacie announced a couple of minutes later, blatantly pointing at a smart young man serving another passenger. Aubrey slammed the menu onto the tray in front of her.

"Stacie, you can't just say that! Okay, shut up, he's coming our way. Natural. Act natural." Aubrey's voice lowered into a whisper as both her and Stacie struck two of the most unnatural poses ever known to man.

"Can I help you two ladies..?" The flight attendant asked as he approached Aubrey and Stacie.

"No. Nope. No, sir. We're totally cool. Hip. Kicking it." Aubrey explained, and with every new expression came a new cringe that slunk up Stacie's back. The flight attendant stared at Aubrey awkwardly for a couple of seconds before Stacie broke the awkward silence.

"It depends. Can you help us?" She asked, winking as her teeth subtly pinched her lip in a bite. The flight attendant continued to stare.

"No." He replied before walking off, brushing aside any advances Stacie had made. She let out a moan of irritation.

"All the trouble I go to.." Stacie muttered. Aubrey picked up the menu once again, distracting Stacie from what she was about to say.

"Yet we all know you enjoy it.." She mumbled. Stacie immediately flicked her neck to the side, in order to face Aubrey.

"I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that?" She asked, rhetorically. Aubrey grinned in an attempt to cover up her lack of manners.

"Yes, I said that the sushi looks devine." She explained, pointing to a picture of some uncooked fish on the menu, "don't you think?"

"_A quick update on our progress concerning your journey to London: the aircraft has now entered international skies, flying above international waters. Thank you."_

Amy sat up with a jolt of excitement.

"Are you telling me that I can now kill a bitch and not get Shawshanked for it?" She asked, genuinely. Beca raised her eyebrows and leant forward.

"Amy, what makes you think you can do it in the first place?" She asked, almost worried for her friend's sanity.

"It's international waters! They'll never find the body if I do, they'll never find me either. Don't see why not, this is a good opportunity that shouldn't be wasted." Amy explained, cracking her knuckles. Beca laughed in disbelief.

"Okay, right, you're willing to become a convicted criminal because it seems like a 'good opportunity'? Eh, that's nice." Beca grinned sarcastically before leaning back and retrieving a sleeping mask from her pocket.

"You can close the window if you'd like." Chloe smiled sweetly as she caught Beca before she went to sleep.

"It's fine, trust me." She smiled in response. Chloe rested her hand on Beca's, which lay across her stomach, and gripped it.

"Please. It's fine." She assured her. Beca stared at Chloe, bewildered. She slowly began to nod, and turned to the window to slide the plastic shutter across the glass and block out all daylight. Before putting on the mask, she turned to stare a Chloe, wearing the same bewildered expression. Chloe was one of her closest friends; one of her favourite Bellas. But she could be creepily kind at times. Nevertheless, Beca continued to place the sleeping mask over her eyes to catch a nap. She hopped that the rest of the Bellas had noticed there was another seven hours of this crap left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Two

"It's raining." Beca moaned as her and the other Bellas wheeled their luggage out the terminal.

"It's fine, we'll just get a coach." Chloe smiled reassuringly before running forward to catch up with Aubrey who was already removing her umbrella from her hand luggage.

"Whoop, England! Going to get me some crumpets and tea." Amy enthused in a stereotypical British accent as she wheeled her bags in line with Beca's.

"I hope you know they don't _actually _eat that many crumpets or.." Beca began before Amy interrupted in her increasingly irritating British accent:

"That's what you say, guvna'!"

The girls sat on the coach in silence with a selection of other passengers, watching the rain trickle down the glass windows. Chloe peered around the coach, and to her dismay, spotted the odorous guy she almost fell on top off in the plain.

"Damn.." She muttered to herself as his tangy scent reached her nose once again.

"Breathe through your mouth.." Amy leant over and whispered into her ear before gasping air through her mouth in a demonstration. Chloe squinted in disbelief, unable to comprehend the fact that Amy believed that Chloe didn't know how to breathe through her mouth. Nonetheless, she took some loud gasps through her mouth anyway, resulting in Amy giving her a thumbs-up in encouragement.

"So where are we staying?" Beca asked Aubrey who removed her phone and the hotel documents from her handbag before passing it to Amy to look after whilst she showed Beca.

"My father booked us rooms at the Four Seasons Hotel at Park Lane!" She grinned enthusiastically, showing Beca their website on her phone. Beca scrolled through the hotel gallery, surprised that Aubrey's father was kind enough to book them into such luxurious accommodation. She really was changed for the better, at least since she'd handed over the pitch pipe to Beca.

The Bellas hailed a couple of cabs after vacating their seats on the coach, allowing Chloe some cooling breaths of fresh air. Using the directions on the hotel documents, Beca managed to direct her taxi (which also contained Denise, Ashley, Stacie and Lilly) to the hotel. The other cab, however, had a little more trouble.

"Hello." Amy greeted the taxi driver in a patronising voice, "could you please take us to this location." She continued, handing the address to the driver before repeating what she had said in her own form of dodgy sign language. Unimpressed, he stared at Amy in disbelief.

"They speak English in this country, you know?" Cynthia Rose informed Amy, whose face dropped with this new information.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sorry, sir." Amy apologised to the driver, "I was getting you confused with the Scottish." The driver's expression didn't budge, and Amy's latest response caused Cynthia Rose to slam her palm onto her forehead in frustration.

"She's not being serious, right?" Chloe whispered, wide-eyed. Aubrey couldn't even laugh.

"I sincerely hope not.." Jessica sighed.

"So, you're here from America, are you?" Beca's cab driver asked. Beca looked around, wondering if anyone else was going to answer the question. Perhaps not.

"Yep, we're just on summer break." She smiled watching the driver's expression in the rear-view mirror. She noticed his eyebrows lower in confusion.

"May I ask why? London, in summer? Haven't you heard what the weather's like? Bloody hell, I'd rather jet off to the Maldives or sommit'." He chuckled, asking way too many questions for Beca to handle alone. Stacie sat forward.

"British boys!" She exclaimed, winking at the cab driver in the rear-view mirror. He didn't respond and they sat in silence for a second or two.

"And there's some good West-End shows, it's our friend's birthday and we want to celebrate. Besides, I heard that summer in Hyde park isn't all too bad." Beca added, breaking the silence. The cab driver chuckled, and muttered something inaudible under his breath, not that Beca particularly cared about what he had to say anyway.

The cab pulled up around the corner from the hotel, and Lilly handed the money to the driver as he explained that he couldn't take them any further due to road works. After pulling their luggage out of the trunk of the taxi, Beca decided that waiting for the other Bellas was a good idea.

"Thanks, guvna'!" Amy grinned as she waved at the taxi driver who quickly pulled the cab away and drove off.

"Okay, aca-bitches, it should be just around the corner." Aubrey grinned, picking up her case and leading the way to the hotel. Flooded with excitement, the other Bellas quickly followed, chattering eagerly. As they turned the corner with great anticipation, Aubrey's heart skipped a beat and a chunk of stale air lodged in her throat, like a pill that hadn't been swallowed with a glass of water.

"Aubrey… What's wrong?" Chloe asked cautiously. Her friend stuttered as she looked between the pictures on her phone and the front of the 'hotel'. She stood, completely breathless and frantic for a few seconds, before clearing her throat to explain the situation.

"Girls, there's been a mistake." She began as the Bellas listened to her in suspicion, "you see, my father was _supposed _to book us into the Four Seasons Hotel. However, I think he may of made a teensy little mistake.." Aubrey cringed as she gestured to the building in front of them that closely resembled some horrific form of a Middle-Eastern prison. The sign read:

_The Four Seasons Hostel_

The Bellas stared at the 'prison' in silence, dropping their bags on the pavement in disbelief. After a couple of minutes, Amy managed to break the silence like cold hard ice.

"Holy shit, _now _we're screwed." She whispered. Beca turned to her in disgust.

"This isn't even funny, Amy." She scolded before turning back to examine the hostel, if you could call it that.

It was undeniably hellish. It looked like a wreck, and the Bellas were almost one hundred percent sure that it probably was one, too. The building was a kind of washed out grey, it was an honour that it could even be recognised as a colour and it stood four stories high, if you included the dingy basement that Amy referred to as the 'serial killer lair', which probably harboured a collection of several dead bodies. The bars on the windows were also quite unsettling whilst the cracked glass in the front door, along with the missing letters on the sign, leads you to believe that the Four Seasons Hostel was, in fact, a slaughter house.

"Perhaps it's pretty cosy inside?" Chloe smiled, looking on the non-existent bright side of life. The Bellas shook their heads, and even Chloe knew that what she had said was only to try and settle her friends; it hadn't worked, however.

"Okay, okay – I have an idea." Aubrey began, "we'll stay for one night, and if it's really that bad, we'll stay at the Four Seasons _Hotel_. Reasonable?" She questioned, scanning the faces of her friends that seemed pretty happy with her proposition. And with that, the Bellas cautiously made their way inside.

"I've visited Alcatraz. This is worse." Amy whispered to Beca as they made their way inside the hostel.


	3. Chapter 3

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Three

The inside walls of the hostel were stained with various blotches of colour, and there was a distinct smell of warm urine and fish. The Bellas strolled down the corridors to their 'rooms'.

"That's not fish stew, trust me.." Amy revealed, pointing at a yellowed stain on the wall, causing Beca to gag. Hopefully the rooms would be better. Chloe, meanwhile, tiptoed her way through the trash left down the sides of the corridors. She managed to pick up some empty bags of chips, cans full of…liquid? The stench emitting from them suggested otherwise. Due to her idiotic choice it footwear, she succeeded in accidentally kicking over one of these cans before watching it spill out a brownish gel substance. She didn't know what it was, she didn't even want to.

"Here we are, ladies!" Aubrey exclaimed, suddenly stopping outside their two rooms. Her abrupt break resulted in the Bellas all crashing into the girl in front. Cynthia Rose crashed into Lilly, who went tumbling into a heap of half-full cans and bags of trash. After a couple of giggles, Amy proceeded to help pull her up onto her feet.

"No one's going to go anywhere near you until you shower." She stated, glancing between Lilly and bags of trash.

"That's if they have showers." Chloe added whilst sceptically peering up and down the corridor.

Aubrey pushed the key into the lock of first room, but the door fell open without even needing to twist the key. Her eyes widened; things were going from bad to worse. Beca sighed in disbelief as the situation had passed the stage of being funny a while ago.

"Well, this looks promising." Aubrey muttered sarcastically. The Bellas filed into the room, watching their steps as they did.

"Bit of tight squeeze for my fat arse!" Amy implied as the Bellas squished into the room, not even being able to close the door due to excessive amount of bodies mashed into the room. Beca was sandwiched in the corner of the room with the bed frame digging into her shoulder from one side, and Chloe's elbow gashing at her hip from the other. She twisted into an attempt to free herself, foolishly believing that becoming more comfortable in such a situation was actually possible. As she contorted her body, her arm collided with Chloe who was immediately thunderstruck and decided the best was of handling her shock was to scream and smash into Denise who tumbled onto the lower bunk of the bed opposite to Beca.

"Beca, that was my ass!" She joked, pouting at Beca as Denise found her feet again.

"What can I say? We always knew that we were going to be really fast friends." Beca winked, high-fiving Chloe who giggled in response. Aubrey couldn't help but flinch at the sight.

"This is hardly funny, Chloe." She scorched, resulting in Beca and Chloe's faces dropping into solemn expression which masked their bubbly giggles.

"I never said it was." Chloe argued in response to Aubrey who had suspected that Chloe wouldn't attempt to respond. She narrowed her eyes cunningly.

"You didn't have to." Aubrey spat, putting the skirmish to rest. She turned her back to lead the girls out of the room, leaving Chloe and Beca to burst into another fit of laughter.

The other room was identical, which was nothing but a disappointment to the Bellas. They all stood in silence, fiddling with articles of clothing or checking their phones, waiting for Aubrey's verdict – considering that _her _father had booked the rooms.

"Okay, so, I know it's not ideal." She began as the Bellas raised their eyebrows in a bunch of sarcastic gestures, "but, I suggest that we give it a shot. Stay one night and then decide what to do in the morning." She smiled, desperately trying to convince the Bellas that it really was a good idea. Beca began the wave of nods that soon infected the rest of the Bellas to show their agreement with Aubrey's suggestion, making her smile widen.

"I'll take this room. So, who's with me?" Beca asked as the Bellas filed back into the first room, turning to see who would join her in the hell hole. Chloe and Amy immediately pushed their way through the crowd towards Beca, shrieking enthusiastically as they did, surprisingly Beca with their eagerness.

"Great, anyone else?" She asked again, looking at the remaining faces. Aubrey put her hand up, grinning widely at Chloe before moving to Beca and then Amy. She politely stepped her way between the remaining Bellas, followed by Jessica who had also decided to stay in Beca's room.

Beca unpacked some essentials from her bag as Aubrey and Jessica made the beds.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad." Jessica voiced, peering up at Amy who was eating a bar of Hershey's on her top bunk. Amy shrugged as she swallowed her mouthful of chocolate.

"If the food at the hostel is good, I'll die a happy Aussie." She stated. Suddenly, Chloe came bounding into the room, beaming.

"I found the showers!" She grinned. Beca immediately turned to her in interest.

"Are they nice?" She demanded, raising her hopes. Chloe's face dropped into a sarcastic expression.

"No, duh. That's like asking whether the Pope is Catholic." Chloe said as she dragged Beca's levels of optimism down, "but it's the best thing that's happened to us all day." She continued, raising her mouth into a smile again. Beca grinned as her and Chloe bolted out of the room to showers in excitement. Amy narrowed her eyes, confused, before looking to Aubrey and Jessica who both stared at the door with open mouths.

"What's going on with them?" Amy hinted jokily, taking another bite of her chocolate bar. Aubrey closed her mouth, but kept her eyes fixed on the door.

"I don't know.." She muttered as answered Amy's rhetorical question, "it's been a long day yet Beca and Chloe are still pretty hyped. Still, nice to get the Ginga Ninja off of my back for once in a while." Aubrey explained as she continued to plump up a pillow. Amy lowered her eyebrows and swung her legs over the frame of the bed so that she sat up.

"Why would you want Chloe off of your back?" She asked, interested now. Aubrey sighed, as if she'd explained this to one too many people.

"She's great, don't get me wrong, but she's too effing zippy! It can get increasingly annoying." Aubrey explained briefly. For some reason, Amy knew it was best not to ask any more questions about Chloe and Aubrey.

Stacie tipped a case of several dozen condoms onto the carpet of her room as Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Denise and Ashley watched in astonishment.

"Dude!" Cynthia Rose seethed, "what the hell!?" She asked, almost shouting. Stacie bent down and picked up one of the silver packets.

"You never know when you're going to get lucky!" She smiled, winking. Ashley forced a gush of air out of her nostrils in a quick stream.

"But why so many?" She asked. Stacie's face dropped – she hadn't thought about this. She twizzled the packet in her fingers before conjuring up a 'believable' answer:

"In case I get _really_ lucky..?" On her last word, Beca and Chloe burst into their room.

"Guys, we found the.." Before they could finish their sentences, their eyes focused on the pile of silver squares on the floor, leaving them to purse their lips in surprise. Stacie grinned, glancing between the condoms, Chloe and Beca.

"Hey." She greeted them. Beca opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound she could manage to release was a slight croak as she began to slowly close the door.

"We'll come back later.." Chloe voiced awkwardly, grabbing Beca's wrists to encourage her to pull the door closed faster. Stacie waved them goodbye patronisingly before turning back to Cynthia Rose.

"What's their problem?" She asked, rhetorically, throwing the silver square in her hand onto the pile.

Beca and Chloe crept into the bathrooms, which would have reminded them of Barden, if it was slightly cleaner and had a form of pest control.

"Well, it doesn't seem too bad." Beca beamed, giving Chloe two thumps-ups. Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud groan from the end shower. Beca turned to the shower, and then turned back to Chloe, whose eyebrows were lowered in suspicious. They both immediately turned and crept into the cubicle next door, placing their ears on the chipboard walls that separated the two showers. The only thing they managed to hear through the sounds of the water was the deep groans of a middle-aged man. Beca raised one eyebrow in pure horror as Chloe supressed her giggles at the realisation of what was happening the cubicle next door.

"Is he getting off in there?" Beca mouthed, sure the occupant of the cubicle wouldn't hear her. Chloe nodded, her face flushed red with laughter. With every new kind of moan, Beca's face distorted into an even more comical expression. Eventually, Chloe couldn't hold the giggles in anymore and burst out in a spasm of silent laughter, causing her to lose her balance and slip on the cold water beneath her feet. Before Beca could catch her, Chloe elbowed the shower switch. Within seconds, a surge of ice cold water blasted from the shower head, leaving Beca and Chloe with nothing to do but run, screaming and soaking wet, from the bathroom.

A knock on the door rung through Aubrey's ears as she rushed to open it. She twisted the doorknob and flung the door open, revealing Chloe and Beca who stood, dripping with water, outside.

"What the heck happened?" Aubrey questioned, her eyes wide in surprise. Beca and Chloe glanced at each other before Beca opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, we went to check out the showers.."


	4. Chapter 4

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Four

Beca pulled on her pyjama shorts and vest top before unlocking the door to the toilet, which was undeniably disgusting. She peered around the room, looking at the two sets of bunk beds before realising that there weren't enough beds for all five of them.

"Where's the fifth bed?" She asked, walking to her bed, below Amy's. Aubrey showed her by swinging her legs off of her own bed, which was symmetrical to Beca's, and kneeling down to pull a mattress out from underneath the bunk.

"Here." She smiled, gesturing to the dingy mattress. Beca stared at it for a few seconds, unable to comprehend how such living conditions were legal, before looking around to see who was willing to sleep on the mattress, which seemed to be incomplete; without a duvet or a pillow.

"Who's sleeping on this?" She asked, almost accusingly, as she tried to decipher who was crazy enough to donate their body to this mattress. Aubrey gestured to the bathroom door, which was locked.

"Chloe." She answered. Beca scoffed, before realising that Aubrey was serious.

"But she'll, like, die." She exclaimed pointing to the mattress. Aubrey shrugged, sitting back down on her bed.

"She won't because we won't be sleeping tonight anyway, you can hear the howls of the other 'inmates' quite clearly. And, if they don't keep us awake, surely the police sirens will." Beca stared at Aubrey as she spoke; what she said was all too true.

Chloe pushed the door open innocently, grinning, as Beca turned to her and gestured to the mattress.

"What the hell, Chloe?" She demanded, appalled with Chloe's lack of self-respect. Chloe shrugged, smiling weakly, as she put her clothes on the mattress in order to fold them into her suitcase.

"I decided to take one for them team." She continued to smile, despite looking extremely sorry for herself. Beca jeered, looking at Aubrey, Jessica and Amy, silently pleading with them to help convince Chloe that she shouldn't be sleeping on the floor.

"Look, I'll swap. You don't even have a duvet cover." Beca stated, moving Chloe's things to her bed as Chloe leant after them.

"Beca, you don't have to do that. It was my choice to sleep here, just…leave it." Chloe argued, the heat rising before she carefully took a deep breath to quell the fire. Beca stared in silence.

"Look, Beca, Chloe's right – it's her choice. If she wants to tramp it out on the floor, then leave her to it. I know it's hard, this place is truly nauseating, but we've got to hang on." Aubrey interrupted, ignoring the stupid basis for the argument and trying to bring reason to the situation instead. Chloe nodded in agreement, moving her things back to the mattress. Beca sighed, giving Chloe a look.

"I'm sorry. But, are you sure?" She asked Chloe once more. Chloe nodded, smiling her characteristically innocent smile. Beca nodded slightly, smiling back, as she climbed into her bed.

Cynthia Rose pulled out the mattress in their room, settling herself onto the springs without even offering the spot on the floor to anyone else. However, no one argued with her choices anyway. Stacie removed a pair of knitting needles from her case and sat on her bed, clicking them together as she created loops of woollen fabric.

"You knit?" Lilly asked, astonished. Stacie nodded, grinning, before looking back to her work. Cynthia Rose burst out laughing, accompanied by Lilly, Denise and Ashley, who were also sitting in their beds.

"Are there no ends to your talents?" Cythnia Rose asked sarcastically as Stacie shook her head in response.

"I'm limitless, bitches." Stacie pouted, resulting in fits of laughter from the Bellas in her room before applauding herself, jokingly. The laughter died down, leaving the room in silence.

"I wonder how the others are doing.." Ashley pondered as the girls in her room began to drift into a doze.

Amy looked to Jessica after surveying the situation.

"Can you believe this bitch? She actually _wants _to sleep on the floor." She joked with Jessica, referring to Beca, who rolled her eyes in response.

"She's more generous than you, Amy." Aubrey pointed out, giving Beca a glimmer of a smile as she did. Amy seemed completely taken aback by Aubrey's sudden snap.

"Fair point." She muttered in response before turning over to catch some sleep. Aubrey's eyebrows lowered, sympathetically.

"Amy, I didn't mean it!" She apologised, waiting for her friend's response. Amy turned back over, grinning.

"You gullible hussy!" She giggled as Aubrey's mouth twisted into a grin.

Blackness dulled the room, and only flickers of movement could be caught by Chloe's eyes as she lay, awake and cold, on the mattress. Perhaps she should've taken up Beca's offer; she'd die for a warm blanket and a proper bed right now. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could make out the brown stains on the ceiling. Ew. Chloe's ears twitched as she heard movement to her right. She turned her head to see Beca roll over, so they faced each other. She was sleeping – what Chloe would do for such a pleasure. Chloe sighed, quietly before shivering and turning her attention to the ceiling once more.

"Chloe?" A muffled voice rang through Chloe's ears, leading her to turn to Beca, who was squinting with tiredness and fatigue. Chloe smiled, propping herself up on her elbow.

"You're awake." She whispered in response to Beca, who rubbed her eyes.

"As are you. What's up? Why aren't you asleep?" She asked, giving Chloe's shivering body a once over.

"Why aren't _you _asleep?" Chloe bounced the question back to Beca.

"I have no idea, actually. You're shivering." Beca whispered. Chloe giggled at her own stupidity.

"Yes, I am. Perhaps I should've swapped with you after all." She smiled suggestively. Beca smirked, satisfied.

"Perhaps. So, how about that?" Beca asked. Chloe pouted, fluttering her eyelashes.

Without words, her expression portrayed perfectly that she _did_ want to swap. Beca nodded, smiling, before swinging her legs out of bed. As she began to stand, Chloe pushed her down.

"Wait. I feel bad. Forcing _you_ out of bed just so _I _can be warm." Chloe sympathised. Beca shook her head.

"It's fine, really. I've slept for long enough anyway. It's your turn." Beca argued, beginning to stand again. Chloe pushed her down once more, shaking her head.

"No, it's really not." She explained. Beca pushed her off, rolling her eyes.

"Just share with me if you're going to be such an emotional wreck all night without a duvet." Beca reasoned with Chloe as she slid back into the bed.

"Really?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Beca, grunted an agreement, allowing Chloe to slip into the bed with her.

"Thanks, Beca." Chloe whispered, her body flooding with heat. Beca grunted again, probably symbolising an 'it's okay' or 'don't mention it'.

"You stink." Beca observed, catching a whiff of Chloe's overpowering perfume. In response, Chloe laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks, bitch." She replied, feeling Beca's vibrations of laughter.

"Not a gross smell, just strong. I'm digging myself a hole, aren't I?" Beca asked, almost rhetorically.

"Yep." Chloe giggled in response before Beca had even finished her sentence.

The girls lay in an awkward silence for a few minutes, unable to sleep with the other's body so close to their own.

"I'm too hot." Chloe stated, flapping the covers off of her and Beca's body. After all of this, she was now overheated. Beca fumed in frustration.

"Goddamnit, Chloe, I hate you!" Beca raised her voice, waking the rest of the Bellas in the room.

"Love you too, Beca." Chloe smiled at Beca, obnoxiously, as the other Bellas moaned about Beca's unnecessary increase in volume.

At 3:00am, the second group of Bellas were already all awake.

"I can't sleep. It's either too hot or too cold, my body seems incapable of figuring this shit out." Stacie said, the other Bellas in her room agreeing.

"Plus, the beds aren't exactly high-class." Denise stated, poking her mattress. The girls nodded in response.

"So, how do we keep ourselves busy for.." Lilly looked at her watch, "five hours, give or take a few minutes?" Stacie shrugged, turning on the lights.

"How about we just chat? It'll just be like a sleepover." She grinned. The other girls seemed pretty enthusiastic.

"That's a great idea! I haven't had a sleepover since _forever_. Well, high school." Stacie corrected herself.

"Where did you go to school?" Lilly asked Stacie, inquisitively.

"Well, I'm actually from Alabama, but I decided to go to Barden for college." Stacie explained. Denise grinned in surprise.

"No way, same!" She said, enthusing with Stacie who immediately began dancing around and hugging Denise.

"It's going to be a long night.." Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes.

Amy, Aubrey and Jessica stood over Chloe and Beca, who were still sleeping soundly. Amy lifted her phone before taking a few more pictures.

"They're so cute." Jessica grinned, peering over them. They were but inches apart.

"You don't think they fell asleep in this position, do you?" She continued, asking Amy and Aubrey who were laughing at the pictures.

"No way!" Aubrey giggled, retrieving her own phone to take a few snaps, "shall we wake them now?" She asked, turning to Jessica and Amy who nodded in response. Amy tiptoed over to the bed before leaning down and lightly nudging Chloe's arm until her and Beca awoke.

"Wakey, wakey! You two looked like you had 'fun' last night." Amy winked, suggestively. Chloe grunted, before twisting her head and realising how close her head was to Beca's. Beca opened her eyes as she felt Chloe's breath on her face. The first thing she saw was a pair of gigantic blue eyes widening before her, causing her to scream and knock Chloe's tired body onto the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, crawling off of the bed to help Chloe, who was giggling incessantly, to her feet.

"So, did you get it on then?" Amy asked, knowing that she'd get a defensive, but hilarious, response from Beca.

"No, shut up." Chloe responded, as a surprise to Amy.

"It's okay, Chloe. We won't tell." Aubrey giggled, resulting in Chloe whacking her over the head with a pillow.

"Whoop! Bitch fight, here we go." Amy grinned, readying herself. Beca stood up and rubbed her eyes just in time to see the beginnings of a pillow fight unfold before her. And, of course, she couldn't help but join in.


	5. Chapter 5

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Five

"So, how was everyone's night?" Aubrey asked, picking the mould off of her 'fresh baked' breakfast roll. Yeah, right.

"Shit." The inhabitants of Stacie's room groaned in chorus, their eyes droopy.

"We couldn't sleep and ended up staying up all night. It was either too hot, too cold, too noisy, too quiet, or the beds were wrecking our backs." Denise expanded. Aubrey nodded, agreeing that it was the same case in their room, with each Bella getting only a couple of hours sleep.

"Not even _I _can eat this.." Amy complaining, wobbling a thin slice of bad-smelling ham in the air. Chloe emptied some cereal into her bowl before reaching for the milk. She opened the lid and began to pour the white creamy liquid out, but noticed that the liquid tumbled from the bottle in lumps of sour curdled milk. She didn't even say anything, just grimaced and tipped the bowl into a trash can. Aubrey watched the whole ordeal and used it as the final decider of the group's fate.

"We're not staying here another night. I propose we go to the Four Seasons Hotel and make a reservation for tonight, agreed?" Aubrey suggested, looking around at the Bellas who nodded in response.

The Bellas peered at the Four Seasons Hotel which towered above them. Aubrey and Stacie trotted their way up to the entrance, it had already decided that they would be the spokeswomen for the group as the other Bellas waited outside.

"Notice the difference?" Beca asked Chloe and Amy, sarcastically.

"Not one bit!" Amy joked in response as Chloe giggled. The three girls stood outside the entrance, separate from the rest of the group, who were sitting in the grassy parkland across the street. Beca glanced at them, then at Chloe who was filing her nails and blowing on them occasionally. Amy followed Beca's line of sight, thinking the same as her.

"Shall we join them on the grass?" Amy and Beca asked in unison, both realising that the group of three looked incredibly awkward, not to mention suspicious, loitering outside the hotel. Chloe slipped her nail file away, shrugging. Everyone knew that she'd gone past caring, she'd just go with the flow. But that's just Chloe.

"Are they going to come over?" Jessica asked the girls on the grass, referring to Amy, Beca and Chloe. Ashley shrugged, followed by Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Denise. Jessica sighed and turned her attention back to the card game they were playing on the grass, thanks to Lilly's great idea of bringing along a pack of cards.

Amy strolled over to Chloe, rolling her tongue around her mouth. Beca, meanwhile, was taking a couple of nice snapshots of the hotel from street view a couple of metres away, but out of earshot.

"You know, there's a Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney." Amy informed Chloe, smiling. Chloe smiled back weakly, confused about the relevance of this statement.

"Have you stayed there?" The redhead asked in response. Amy laughed condescendingly as she did.

"No, 'course not. But I did stand outside it once, pretending to be a prostitute. The looks I got were priceless and it was entertaining until people started _actually _handing me money. It kind of lost its edge after that.." She explained. Chloe smiled before giggling slightly, turning to look at Amy again.

"Well, you sound like you do fun things in your free time." Chloe grinned, unsure if she was being sarcastic or not.

Beca snapped her last photo, satisfied that she had some good shots of the building, before jogging back over to Chloe and Amy who were having some odd conversation about street walkers.

"Prostitutes? No surprise, Chlo would know all about that kind of thing, all about the tricks of the trade." Beca joked, winking at Chloe, whose sudden comedic jaw drop was accompanied by an offended sounding grunt. She quickly closed as she thought of a witty comeback.

"And yet they still have to ask us how we met, my dear Beca." She jabbed back, grinning. Beca laughed, elbowing Chloe.

"Touché, touché." She said through the giggles, impressed by Chloe's sassy response.

Stacie and Aubrey strutted out of the front door, irritated looks masking their natural expressions.

"Amy." Aubrey demanded, "what did you do with my handbag when I handed it to you on the coach out of the airport terminal?" Her voice raspy and broken as she spoke. Amy's face dropped as her mind flashed back to the day before, when Aubrey handed her the purse.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit! _Shit!_" Amy repeated, grimacing with every new cuss. Aubrey folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I left it on the coach. Aubrey, I am _so_ sorry." Amy continued, genuinely apologetic as Aubrey sighed, more upset than angry. Stacie, on the other hand, was fuming. The girls on the grass noticed the disruption and made their way over to the girls outside the hotel.

"Bitch, it's not _us_ you need to apologise to, it's the rest of the girls because you single-handedly ruined this entire summer vacation!" Stacie screamed down Amy's ear as Beca and Chloe incessantly tried to calm their friend. Amy didn't reply, just stared at Stacie, her eyes were apologetic enough.

"Stacie, what's the problem?" Beca asked, glancing at Chloe who consoled both Aubrey and Amy. Stacie paced as she bit down her fist, attempting to calm herself down.

"We have no money, Beca. We can't afford to stay in the hotel without Aubrey's purse. Which _Amy_ left on the coach. Don't you see that we're in the shit now?" Stacie asked rhetorically, before giving Amy a look of death which caught Chloe's eye instead, causing her to grunt in disgust, appalled by Stacie's behaviour.

All of the Bellas sat on the grass in the sun which was quickly setting; discussing their options after Beca had calmed Stacie slightly. Only two would be suitable; all of the Bellas continue to stay at the hostel, or six of the ten girls move to the hotel, as this is all they could afford. Despite trying to convince her that the first option was the best, Stacie fought her corner and put the argument to rest – six of the ten Bellas would move to the hotel whilst the other four would stay at the hellish hostel. Who would do what, however, was still undecided.

"I'm so thirsty." Cynthia Rose moaned as other Bellas agreed, trying to divert attention from Stacie and Beca's decision-making, which was considered utterly boring by all of the Bellas. Beca sighed, pushing the disagreement aside.

"You're right. Can't we decide this later, we have all day?" Beca asked Stacie, although there was other option but yes. Stacie nodded, eventually agreeing with the other girls.

"But we're broke." Aubrey stated. Chloe couldn't help but laugh, the other girls unbeknown to her plan.

"We may be broke, but it doesn't mean we can't have a good time. We're in the West-End, girls – clubs, clubs, clubs!" Chloe squealed in excitement. Chloe placed her hand firmly on Chloe's shoulder to settle her.

"You have to _pay_ for clubs, Chlo." Beca reminded Chloe who laughed before opening her mouth to respond with a wink.

"Not when you're with me, you don't."

Chloe and Beca sat at the bar in the midst of the noisy club, surrounded by sweaty bodies and over-sexed dancing. Beca sipped on her rum and coke, wincing with every new mouthful; it had quite a kick.

"I'm surprised you know how to sneak into a club." Beca shouted over the roar of the crowd. Chloe shrugged grinning.

"I've had to sneak into clubs because I was younger than all of my friends, old habits die hard." She explained as she chugged a gin and tonic, asking for another immediately afterwards.

"Oh, so you hung out with the juniors when you were a freshman then, huh?" Beca barked over the noise. Chloe shook her head after downing her second glass.

"No. Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked. Beca raised her eyebrow in suspicious, unsure of why Chloe would want to go somewhere more secluded. Nonetheless, she agreed, and the pair made their way through the crowd and into the bathroom.

Chloe dragged Beca to the bathroom sinks.

"Why did you bring me here?" Beca asked, confused and weary. Chloe quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before responding.

"Because I'd rather not shout out aspects of my personal life across the floor of a nightclub." Chloe explained, pushing a tendril of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Personal life?" Beca questioned, intrigued now. Chloe nodded, turning away from the mirror and resting her full focus on Beca.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder why I'm twenty one, but also a senior?" Chloe questioned, leaving Beca to think.

"No. But now you mention it, why is that?" She asked in response. Chloe smiled secretively.

"You have to _promise_ not to tell anyone this; Aubrey's the only other person who knows." Chloe explained as Beca nodded in agreement, "you see, I'm a member of American Mensa. I have an IQ of 143. My elementary school professors suggested that I should study really hard in my summer vacation after fourth grade so that I could skip to the first year of middle school. My parents agreed and I skipped out fifth grade. Pretty neat, huh?" Chloe grinned at a gobsmacked Beca, whose jaw was wide open in shock.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us this when we made our confessions before the ICCA finals?!" Beca shrieked in confusion.

"Dude! Why was it relevant? I figured that I should probably inform you about the removal of my nodes, instead of my status as a child prodigy, because we were but days away from competing in a very important competition that relied heavily on the extensive use of my freaking vocal chords!" Chloe answered, screaming at Beca in the same tone that had been thrown at her.

"Calm down with your logic, Mensa kid." Beca growled, jokingly. Chloe laughed pushing Beca's shoulder as she teased her softly.

"Just don't tell anyone about this, Beca. You're the only person I've told, excluding Aubrey." Chloe became serious again, making Beca promise.

"Sure, sure. But, why me?" Beca asked, genuinely confused by Chloe's choice.

"Because you're the only person I dare to trust. You're one of the closest friends I've ever had, in all honesty." Chloe smiled weakly but meaningfully, catching Beca's body in a hug. Beca felt the warmth burn through her, and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt pretty darn special right now. Beca broke her wide grin with a simple statement as they remained in their embrace:

"Well, thanks. And, between you and me, you _are_ the closest friend I've ever had."


	6. Chapter 6

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Six

Beca slipped out of the bathroom, gathering her bearings in the midst of the strobe lights, dry ice and thumping music. She turned to see Chloe merge into a bustling crowd, back in the direction of the bar. Despite feeling far more confident with a friend, Beca decided that exploring the club herself would be more useful, in the long-run. As she considered this for a second, Beca wondered in the opposite direction of the bar and headed to the darker corners of the club, the places she knew she would be least likely to bump into any of the other Bellas.

The crowd parted with every light push Beca gave as she moved her way through the dense mass of people, revealing a dimly lit lounge after the crowds had moved from the corners. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed with this discover but, then again, what exactly did she expect to find?

A group of men, supposedly students, eyed Beca as she went to sit on one of the couches, just meters away from them.

"An eight?" One of the men questioned, scoring Beca, giving her points. His friends nodded approvingly before allowing him to stride arrogantly over to Beca, who saw him approach from the corner of her eye. She tried not to look utterly disgusted with his sudden interest in her, but she knew that her facial expression wasn't that of absolute delight.

"Hey." The flirt greeted Beca as he slid onto the couch next to her. She remained focused on the strobe lights before her, completely ignoring the flirt. He stared at her, blankly.

"Excuse me?" The flirt asked, trying to grab Beca's attention. Despite her obvious disinterest in him, he wasn't going to give it up. Beca sighed before turning to him, giving him a stern look.

"What?" She continued to ask, harshly, in an attempt to get this douchebag off of her back. The flirt gulped and stuttered, unsure of how to work his way into conversation.

"Oh, an American.. Well, I was just saying hello, if that's a thing. Pretty cool music scene here, right?" He asked, making conversation. Beca scoffed before turning to him and looking him in the eye.

"Okay, yeah, that's _not_ a thing and the music here is shit. I could mix up a better beat in half an hour." She boasted before turning away from the flirt again. He chuckled slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" He asked, nodding at his friends who began to approach Beca. Suddenly, her level of awareness shot up and she noticed the seedy-looking men strolling in her direction. Nonetheless, she tried to remain calm.

"Honey?" The flirt asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, firmly, resulting in Beca pushing it off and standing up immediately. Her ears pricked and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead; she hadn't ever learnt self-defence and the little scumbag in the back of her mind kept telling her that she was going to die tonight.

"Dude, _don't_ talk to me." She stated, easing her way off of the couch. Too late, she was surrounded by the creeper's 'minions'. Shit.

"Where'd you think you're going?" One of the other men asked in a husky voice, signalling for the other men to corner Beca even more. She'd dealt with some uncomfortable situations in her lifetime, but nothing as worrying is this. The most worrying thing, however, is that she couldn't see a way out of this. She sighed, scanning the faces of the thugs.

"What are you going to do to me then?" She asked, practically accepting the fact that, twenty-four hours from now, her body parts would be floating in the river Thames, diced into cubes and soaked in blood.

"By the time we've done you in, sweetheart, that'll be the last thing on your mind.." Another thug threatened as two of the men grabbed Beca's arms, making her incapable of moving. The gang managed to subtly carry Beca through the crowd, in an attempt to get her out of the club. Admittedly, it would've been easier if she'd been wasted.

Beca could see the exit just meters away, but her wails couldn't be distinguished as cries of danger, in comparison to the many girls who were screaming and raving to the music.

"Perhaps you should've responded to my initial greeting on the couch. Anyway, lights out, darling." The creeper whispered into Beca's ear. He removed a gleaming white pill from his pocket before moving his hand to hold Beca's nose, a sure-fire way of forcing the pill into her system.

As the creeper's forefinger and thumb pinched Beca's nose, a howl of pain emitted from his lungs as Beca looked down to see the tip of a high heel placed firmly in the groin of the creeper. The other thugs watched in horror as the creeper fell to his knees, clutching his groin, and revealing Fat Amy who stood behind him, grinning.

"The Crocodile Hunter to the rescue, bitch!" She screamed before punching the thug to Beca's right in the face. As he yelped in pain, Chloe appeared from the crowd with her high heels in hand before clouting the thug to Beca's left in the back of the neck, adding a tremendous scream for effect, and leaving him to woot in agony. As expected, the uproar lead the club's security to come rushing to scene just in time to see Amy and Chloe clobbering the thugs over the head as the other Bellas (including Beca) stood and watched.

"What the f-?" The head of security shouted before being interrupted mid-word by a stern punch in the face, administered by Amy, whose face dropped after realising that the man she had just punched wasn't one of Beca's tormentors.

"Oh. Oh, shit."

The Bellas tumbled onto the pavement as the security kicked the girls out of the club due to 'violence on the premises' – or something like that. Stacie seethed, dusting herself down and adjusting her heels.

"Well, we screwed that up too, didn't we?" She asked rhetorically, walking to the zebra crossing, followed by the other solemn Bellas who were partially nodding in reply to her question.

They walked in silence before reaching a relatively empty parking lot, illuminated by streetlights, across the road from the hostel. The silence was suddenly broken by an aggressive scream of anger from Stacie, who then turned to the other Bellas.

"I can't take this anymore!" She growled, "I'm going to the hotel tonight, whether you girls like it or not. Five of you, feel free to join me." Stacie continued, standing in front of the Bellas who stood in a clump. They stared in awe, initially, before Jessica and Ashley slowly removed themselves from the group and walked to join Stacie.

"Girls, let's be rational about this." Beca started before closing her mouth after seeing Stacie's expression.

"Come on. Three more." Stacie stated, glaring at Beca. Amy and Cynthia Rose glanced at each other.

"We'll stay at the hostel." They chorused, as all but Stacie smiled weakly, grateful that they'd taken one for the team. Beca put her hand up in declaration.

"I'll stay." She stated, stepping towards Amy and Cynthia Rose. Aubrey smiled at Beca before turning to Stacie and standing with her, followed by Lilly. Beca's eyes widened as Chloe and Denise stood between the two groups, unsure of what to do. Chloe turned to Beca, her eyes watering apologetically as she mouthed 'sorry' before walking over to Stacie, leaving Denise with Amy, Beca and Cynthia Rose.

"Chloe, you don't always have to go with Aubrey, you know?" Beca shouted after Chloe who turned in surprise. Aubrey smiled at Beca, understandingly.

"Beca's right, Chlo. You don't have to do this." She explained to Chloe, "in fact, I don't actually mind where I stay. One of you girls could swap with me, if you'd like?" Aubrey continued to ask the members of Beca's hostel group. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Beca, Aubrey, shut up. Everything was perfect before you spoke and now Chloe's unsure of what to do, and other people are having second thoughts. Will you ever learn to keep your mouths shut?" She growled, throwing another rhetorical question into her dialogue. Beca nodded, followed by Aubrey. Chloe cut the silence with a loud sigh.

"Decision made – I'm going to the hotel. It's just easier for everyone. I'm so sorry, Beca." Chloe stood next to Aubrey, her eyes still focused on Beca who nodded understandingly. Stacie threw a sarcastic smile at Beca and Aubrey before turning to lead the group to the taxi bay.

Amy walked their group of four to the hostel, as Beca lagged behind, her eyes still focused on Chloe who turned around to smile in apology one last time before climbing into a cab which was headed for the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Seven

Beca had figured that there was only one good thing about being in the hostel with only four of the Bellas – she'd have a bed to herself. But then she realised that, at the hotel, she'd have a whole en-suite bathroom to herself. But it was too late now, so it was better not to think about it. Beca made her bed, which was symmetrical to Cynthia Rose's bed, underneath Denise's, and across the room from Amy's bed, which was above Beca's.

"This isn't too bad. It's all personal opinion, the girls who sided with Stacie just have high standards." Beca explained, despite feeling a little guilty as she criticised her friends, especially Aubrey and Chloe. Amy, for once, didn't laugh before making a witty comment.

"No, Beca. It _is_ bad; it's just that we're the selfless ones that are content with seeing our friends happy, instead of making our_selves_ happy." Amy corrected her, but with little spite in her voice. Beca thought about this before accepting the fact that Amy was right.

The girls unpacked their cases in silence before sliding them under the bed once they'd finished. Beca let out an upset, disappointed sigh as she removed her last pair of shoes, leaving her case on the bed as she sat down beside it. Amy pursed her lips once she'd realised that Beca was so upset, thinking of how to approach the situation. She climbed down the ladder of the bed, awkwardly, before sitting beside Beca and wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug, which is exactly what she needed.

"What's wrong, Bec?" Amy whispered as Beca sniffled, nose runny with tears.

"We came here for summer break because we knew we wouldn't be together for much longer, and now we're sleeping in different rooms, in different mindsets, in different parts of the freaking city. And, everyone's okay with that! Right?" Beca sobbed, her voice croaking and breaking as she questioned everyone's priorities. Amy bit her lip, knowing that Beca was totally right but unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I know, honey. I know." And this is all she managed to say as she consoled Beca.

The four girls lay in their beds, in the pitch black, unable to sleep. 11:24pm. Amy let out a long sigh, loud enough for the other three girls to hear, before climbing down the ladder of the bed and turning on the light, causing the girls to moan as the bright light singed their eyes, which had adjusted to the dark. She stood in plain view for the other three girls before making her statement.

"Okay, the situation is complete bollocks, we all know that. But we need to stop sulking around and feeling sorry for ourselves, and actually do something to pass the time instead!" Amy said, emphasising every word to try and drill her point into the heads of the Bellas. They stared at her in silence, their faces blank. Beca broke the silence with a loud sigh before going to stand by Amy in support.

"Amy's right, none of us are tired. Can't we just have some fun and treat it like a regular slumber party?" Beca asked, smiling in encouragement. As she'd expected, the last line meant that Denise and Cynthia Rose didn't need any more persuasion.

Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Beca and Denise sat, cross-legged, in a circle which was situated in the space between the two bunks. In the centre of the circled rested an empty beer bottle, lying on its side. Beca leant forward and placed her fingers firmly on the bottle, twisting it into a spin. The bottle twirled along the floor before slowing down and landing on Cynthia Rose, who leant forward, pouting her lips.

"Woah, dude! I thought we said that we weren't playing 'spin the bottle', and that the only purpose of the bottle is to choose who gets asked the question?" Beca asked, looking at the other two girls as well as Cynthia Rose. Amy and Denise nodded enthusiastically, resulting in Cynthia Rose looking around in a flush of embarrassment.

"Oh.." She whispered before laughing, leaving the other girls to join her in their laughter as Amy nudged her and winked. Beca composed herself despite still grinning.

"Okay. So, would you rather die a whore or a virgin?" Beca asked Cynthia Rose after thinking about her 'would you rather' question for some time. Cynthia Rose twisted her face in contemplation.

"I'd rather die a whore. I wouldn't choose to not have sex for my entire life, no one would." She replied, nodding in conformation. Cynthia Rose spun the bottle again, this time landing on Amy.

"Amy, would you rather experience Final Destination in real life or Saw in real life?" Cynthia Rose asked Amy, grinning.

"Pfft, easy. Final Destination – not _everyone_ dies, if they're careful, and at least you're not tortured in the meantime. But with Saw, you're screwed. And even if you do live, by some miracle, you'll look like a dog mauled at your face and a cat ripped your intestines out through your butt. Apologies for the damaging animal references I just made." Amy explained and eventually apologised. The Bellas stared at her awkwardly for a couple of seconds before Amy proceeded to spin the bottle. The head of the bottle landed on Beca.

"Ah, Beca. Let me think." Amy grinned, "would you rather have your grandma go down on you once or go down on your grandpa once?" Amy asked, the other Bellas groaning in disgust.

"You're disgusting, you know that? However, I'd choose my grandfather." Beca answered the question.

"I see." Amy said in response, "but that's not what I'd say, judging by your relationship with Chloe.." She continued to mutter as Beca gave her a sarcastic smile and leant forward to spin the bottle again.

Beca peered at her watch, realising that they'd been swapping stories and playing 'would you rather' for around three hours now, making it 2:30pm. Denise spun the bottle for probably the one hundredth time.

"Okay, let's stop. Can't we do something else? We've been playing this game for hours." Beca asked, grabbing the bottle before it had finished spinning. The other three girls nodded in agreement.

"What do you suggest we do?" Denise asked. Beca shrugged, looking at Cynthia Rose and Amy.

"Truth or dare." Amy grinned, grabbing the bottle and placing it in the middle before the girls could decide if they really wanted to play. Nonetheless, they agreed and watched the bottle spin across the floor.

"Truth." Cynthia Rose chose after the bottle stopped, pointing to her. Beca smiled secretively, glancing at Amy who nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." She began, "tell us about your relationship with Denise." Beca dropped the request like a bomb, silencing the room. Cynthia Rose and Denise both sighed, glancing at each other.

"We went to the same high school, I came out at the beginning of junior year and we were together by the end. We broke up when she refused to go to senior prom with me, she said she was embarrassed. I got angry, ended it. Perhaps I shouldn't have. And two years later, in our sophomore year of college, we're sitting here and playing truth or dare with you guys." She explained as Denise nodding, "but we're just friends now." Cynthia Rose smiled, finishing her story. Beca nodded, satisfied. As Cynthia Rose leant forward to spin the bottle, there was a sharp knock at the door. The Bellas turned to each other, pretty confused – who on earth could be knocking on their door, especially at this time?

Beca shrugged before cautiously standing up and walking slowly to the door, fixing her hand around the brass doorknob, twisting firmly and pulling it open. Outside the door stood a girl with a suitcase, a Bellas' scarf wrapped around her wrist, and a head of auburn hair.

"Chloe?!" Beca shrieked in surprise as Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck in an embrace that Beca returned.

"I thought staying at the hotel would be fun, but everyone's arguing with each other. I snuck out and came here, figured you'd be having a better time than me. Is that okay?" Chloe explained as she sat on the floor, in her pyjamas, with the other Bellas.

"It's totally fine. We were just playing a game. Truth or dare." Beca explained. Chloe grinned, eager to join in.

Cynthia Rose spun the bottle, the nib landing on Amy.

"Truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose asked. Amy laughed to herself:

"Dare." She grinned. Cynthia Rose thought of something good, as all of them knew that Amy would never turn down a good dare.

"So, what do you say you go and flood the showers with foam until no one can get in or out?" Cynthia Rose asked Amy, who grinned satanically.

"I say no problem.."

The five girls stood outside the door to the showers, waiting to see how Amy had done.

"And voila!" Amy beamed, opening to door to the showers. Foam completely filled the doorway, bubbling incessantly. It was so thick and dense that nothing whatsoever could be seen through the mass of soap which began spewing from the door.

"Oh my God, Amy, how did you do this!?" Beca asked, unsure of whether to be impressed of disgusted.

"The cleaners left the door of the supply closet open and I went all Artful Dodger on their ass and stole their laundry powder – used it to spice up the shower situation, like you'd asked." She winked, leading the girls quickly back to the room before they got caught.

Amy spun the bottle as the Bellas cowered, frightened of what she'd ask of them. The bottle landed on Beca, who sighed in frustration, anticipating the fact that she'd be unlucky enough to get chosen.

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked, her smile horrifyingly unsettling.

"Truth." Beca chose, still worried about the question she was going to be asked. Amy smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Explain in the utmost detail your sexual experiences with Jesse, so far. And when I say detail, I mean every single kiss." Amy revealed the task to Beca, expanding on what she meant by 'detail'. Beca stuttered, looking around.

"I can't do that." She explained, hoping the other Bellas would take sympathy. They didn't.

"Well, if you can't do that, then it'll just have to be the dare. What a shame." Amy stated sarcastically, as they all knew that Amy would be into setting up a difficult dare, no matter who her victim was. Beca nodded, agreeing to the dare.

"Kiss Chloe." Amy's smile widened as she raised her eyebrows in a perverted manner that accompanied the menacing grin.

"Unbelievable. Good lord, what is your problem?" Beca asked Amy, glancing at Chloe who made no protest.

"I ship you two. Hard. Come on, the big kiss." Amy winked, making a hand-heart across her chest.

"Well, no offence to Chloe." Beca began as Chloe nodded in understanding, "but can't I do something else?" Amy shook her head in disagreement before clearing her throat to watch the 'big kiss'. Beca sighed before turning to Chloe and giving her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm cool with this." Chloe smiled in return, flipping her hair out of her face before kneeling and jutting her face forward into a pout with her eyes closed. Beca cringed; she couldn't believe this was happening. She leant in, her lips just nail's width from Chloe's. And, just like that, Beca landed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips; and, surprisingly, it was less awkward than her first kiss. Five seconds later, Beca pulled back and opened her eyes to see Amy rolling around, squealing with excitement. She turned to see Chloe, whose face was lightly flushed with a few dabbles of blush on her cheeks; embarrassment or awkwardness? Beca hardly knew, but sent a smile her way for good measure.

"My OTP feels are going to be satisfied for _weeks_!" Amy shrieked, pumping her fists in the air. At least someone is happy.

Chloe lay in Beca's bed, unable to sleep. Accompanied with a tired sigh, Beca rolled over, causing their faces to be opposite to one another.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hello." Chloe smiled in response.

"Can't sleep?" Beca questioned. Chloe shook her head.

"I had an idea. If it works, we can all stay in the hotel instead of staying in rooms which are miles away from each other." Chloe explained, her eyes locked with Beca's.

"What's your idea?" Beca asked, excited and eager to hear. Chloe sighed.

"Can I just explain to you all in the morning?" Chloe reasoned with Beca, who pursed her lips, slightly disappointed that Chloe had chosen not to confide in her first.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, "I'm sorry about earlier, by the way." Beca continued to apologise about the kiss. Chloe chuckled.

"Oh, that? It's nothing, don't mention it." She smiled at Beca, reassuring her that it was a favour.

"Good." Beca bounced the smile right back to her friend.

"It wasn't actually that bad." Chloe continued, almost embarrassed that she was admitting that to herself, let alone to Beca.

"Oh, really?" Beca grinned. Chloe tried not to laugh, but when faced with Beca's current expression, how could she not? She composed herself in order to make one final point before trying to sleep:

"No, really! In all honesty, it was alright. Okay so, don't tell anyone this, but it was nice."


	8. Chapter 8

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Eight

The daylight pierced through the shabby curtains, striking Amy's face and causing her to rub her eyes until they sat open. She leaned up, peering around at the other girls, who lay still before twisting her body, awkwardly trying to position herself to make it easier to get down the ladder backwards. After shuffling amongst the covers, she placed her right foot on the top step, letting her weight rest on it with a creak. As she continued to place her other foot on the next step, the top prong snapped, sending Amy sprawling across the floor after falling a meter from the top bunk.

"Holy shit!" Chloe squealed, the thud from Amy's fall awaking her abruptly. Amy groaned, rolling over to clench her aches and wounds.

"The top step snapped." She explained, breathing heavily, "and I'm slowly dying here."

Beca's eyelids fluttered open as she felt something rough, but warm, brush against her forehead.

"Wakey wakey.." Chloe whispered, brushing brown hair from Beca's eyes, grazing her forehead as she did so. Beca sat up, her vision still blurry with sleep, but she could still make out Chloe's figure standing above the bed.

"I'm up." She moaned, swinging her legs out of the bed and carefully using the bedframe to pull her to her feet. Cynthia Rose occupied the useless showerless bathroom as Beca, Amy and Chloe amused themselves with random conversation about pretty much anything, allowing Denise to sleep for a little longer.

"…But what I was wondering is whether it would be harder to go through male puberty as a girl, or female puberty as a guy. Like, beard or boobs? That's the real question here." Amy said, weighing up the advantages of each gender. Beca lowered her eyebrows and scoffed slightly.

"How the heck do you come up with this stuff?" She asked, glancing at Chloe who wore a similar expression. Amy shrugged.

"It just comes to me." She explained, nodding. Chloe pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond.

"So are we having a conversation about transgenderism now?" She looked to Amy and Beca for guidance, but all they could bring themselves to do was bring their hands up to their foreheads in a facepalm.

Stacie paced angrily Aubrey's hotel room, the second bed in the suite completely empty as Aubrey sat quietly on her own, surrounded by Lilly, Ashley and Jessica who sat patiently on the floor.

"So she just upped sticks and left?" Stacie squealed, waiting for a reply from the other Bellas who simply nodded. She seethed, purging herself of the hateful thoughts concerning Chloe.

"We all knew you weren't going to take this well, Stace." Aubrey murmured. Stacie turned to her, leaning in and talking into her ear.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear the shitload of muttering that just vomited from that hole you call a mouth." Aubrey sighed as the rush of insults ran through her brain. She opened her mouth to speak before Ashley cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what she said, what matters is that Chloe's gone and we have no idea where." She stated, the Bellas nodding and humming in agreement. Aubrey stood up next to Stacie, taking a lead position.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" She asked, glancing harshly at Stacie as she spoke. The Bellas sat in silence, no original ideas whirring their ways to the surface of their brains. Suddenly, Lilly's voice broke the crisp silence.

"How about we give her a call?"

Chloe's phone buzzed along the mattress of her and Beca's bed, causing Chloe to dive across the floor and grab it. She glanced at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?" She asked, Beca and Amy watching intently. Cynthia Rose swung open the bathroom door and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly shushed by Beca and Amy before quietly sitting down and listening to Chloe's call.

"I'm fine, I'm at the hostel with the others, Aubrey." Chloe continued, hinting to the others that the speaker on the other end of the phone was a worried Aubrey.

"I don't know, I felt bad for them, that's why I came here." She explained to Aubrey on the phone.

"Let the others know that I'm okay and that I came up with an idea that might just fix things!" Chloe chortled excitedly, faint giggles being heard from Aubrey. Chloe giggled several times, possibly in response to Aubrey.

"Just get to Hyde Park, we'll meet you there and I can explain everything! Yeah? Yeah. Uh-huh. No. Of course. Okay. Okay, sure. I already said yes! Okay..okay..bye!" Chloe hung up the phone, beaming, as Beca, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise (who had just happened to wake up) awaited an explanation.

"So, what's a-happening?" Amy asked for the group.

"I have an idea that could fix everything if it works, but I think it's best to explain it to all of you guys at the same time. So we've agreed to meet the others in Hyde Park at noon; to talk." Chloe explained, smiling and looking around at the Bellas in the room. Beca nodded, processing each and every new piece of information. Amy looked to the clock – 10:46am. They had about an hour and a quarter. She looked back to Chloe, back to Beca, before opening her mouth to make a final comment:

"Well, we'd be better get cracking then!"

The girls shared the mirror in the bathroom, smothering their faces in makeup as quickly as they could after using the communal showers down the hall. The bathroom in the room was a cramped little thing, complete with a grotty little toilet to really perfect the 'look'. Beca stumbled out of the bathroom, leaving Chloe the mirror to herself after she'd managed to hog it for the last twenty minutes anyway. Amy looked up, chuckling at Beca, who awkwardly attempted to undress and clothe herself without revealing too much flesh. Very _very_ unsuccessful.

Just before noon, the sun beamed through the blue sky in the English midsummer, heating the air and the objects in its reach. Beca watched the taxi drive off and around the corner before following Chloe, Amy, Denise and Cynthia Rose in through the entrance of the Park, the warm sunshine warming her back as they strolled through the greenery.

"This is how I imagined London." Chloe said to Beca, who proceeded to take in the beautiful surroundings.

"Same. It's nice. Really pretty." She commented, agreeing with Chloe who seemed to be frantically looking round for the Bellas who had spent the night at the hotel. Beca followed her friends down the sheltered pathways, lined with trees, until they reached the Serpentine Lake which was surrounded by luscious grass and beautiful foliage. In the distance, Chloe spied the other Bellas, sitting on a rug in the grass and looking out over the lake. The glint on the lake flickered through her eyes as she picked up the pace and began to run to meet them on the blanket of rich green grass.


	9. Chapter 9

The Aca-Awesome Summer

Chapter Nine

Chloe skidded across the grass and crashed into Aubrey, who sat on the blanket with Ashley, Lilly, Jessica and Stacie (who shot a dirty look at the girls who were now sprawled across the blanket thanks to Chloe's lack of stability). The remaining Bellas quickly jogged to the blanket after Chloe and dived down to sit with their friends. The Bellas took a few breaths to calm themselves down before sitting up and looking to each other, waiting for Chloe to reveal her great idea. Chloe, however, was still clutching her stomach with laughter as her face rushed red and her muscles clenched. Stacie hadn't been laughing, unlike the other Bellas, and had sat patiently as she waited for the others to stop chuckling – but, her patience with Chloe had run extremely thin. She pulled Chloe into a sitting position and gave her a quick, but hard and harsh, slap across the face, silencing Chloe's laughter.

"Shut the fuck up." Stacie whispered into Chloe's ear, locking eyes with her 'friend'. The Bellas stared at Stacie in shock, awaiting an apology that never came. Chloe rubbed her cheek, glaring at Stacie before turning to the other Bellas and smiling weakly.

"Perhaps we should just get down to business then." Chloe hissed, her glare still fixed on Stacie who felt no shame.

The Bellas huddled up on the blanket, watching their redheaded friend intently and leaving Stacie to pay a mere ten percent of her attention to Chloe's idea.

"I think it's decided that all of us would prefer to stay in a hotel." Chloe stated as she glanced at Stacie, "but we can't afford that, right? Right. But there's no quick way of getting enough money to pay for a hotel now, so all I can guarantee is a really bitchin' last few days of summer vacation here in England. Sound good?" Chloe asked the other Bellas, deciding whether to continue her explanation. She grinned as the Bellas nodded, all except Stacie.

"Okay, so what do we all have in common?" Chloe asked, looking at the Bellas for an answer.

"We're the shit when it comes to singing..?" Amy whispered, raising her hand. Chloe nodded, grinning.

"Right! So, let's put it to some good use. If we can get the rights to host a concert here in Hyde Park, we can have a totally kickass finale to our British vacay!" Chloe cheered with the rest of the Bellas who seemed incredibly keen on the idea.

Suddenly, Stacie cut in with the practical issues.

"And how the heck are we supposed to get the rights to host such a concert, let alone rouse the public's interest?" The Bellas fell silent. Chloe rolled her tongue around her mouth thoughtfully.

"Details, details – we'll find a way. I mean, hey, we managed to win the ICCAs so why can't we do this?" Chloe asked, rhetorically. Stacie fought back a slight smile, pleased with the idea.

"There is one problem though." Chloe whispered, "in order to afford to pay for the concert and the advertising, we'll _all_ have to move back into the hostel." That final sentence hit Stacie like a tonne of bricks; she wasn't planning on going back to that shithole. The Bellas slowly turned to Stacie, almost frightened to see her reaction to this. Amy pouted, followed by the other Bellas, hopeful that they could push Stacie into agreeing with the plan. She glanced at each Bella, their faces all the same. How could she possibly say no?

"Fine.." Stacie sighed, finally allowing the smile she was fighting to spread across her face. The other girls grinned, finally content that they were going to get their own way for once.

Aubrey, Stacie, Lilly, Ashley and Jessica rolled their baggage into the familiar hostel rooms, slightly grossed out by the fact that it hadn't been cleaned since their last visit.

"Well, here we are again." Aubrey grinned, determined not to back out of the plan now. The other girls nodded as they began to unpack their belongings for the third time in the last three days. Despite staying in such gruesome conditions, the girls were excited to hear Chloe's new plan to receive rights for the concert.

Sitting in a circle in the other room, the complete ring of Bellas stared at Chloe who scribbled notes into a scruffy notepad with reels of scrunched papers bound to the metal spiral, holding the paper together. According to Beca, she'd stayed up most of the night planning how the concert idea was going to play out. Chloe flipped over the notepad to reveal a copy of a letter she'd written and mailed to the Royal Parks Office, in order to get the rights to hire out an event space.

"Trust me, I have a way with words. They can't refuse!" Chloe grinned, handing around the letter and winking at Beca – one of the few people who knew how clever Chloe really was. As they scanned through the pages, the Bellas couldn't help but be impressed by Chloe's methods of persuasion.

The letter came back around to her and she slid it back into the notepad before turning to a new page and laying out some badly drawn designs for posters and brochures advertising the event. The Bellas looked carefully at each page, not sure whether to criticize the designs or not.

"I know I'm not the best of drawers." Chloe began, "but I'm sure one of you can crank this up a bit and draw up some awesome designs for posters and brochures that we can send to a print shop to give us what we need." The Bellas looked to each other as Jessica and Cynthia Rose spoke up.

"We both major in art." They chorused, "perhaps we can take care of that for you." Cynthia Rose continued, gathering together the designs and placing them on her bed. Chloe nodded, beaming with excitement. She flipped back to the front of the notepad and eyed the scribbles she'd made, which listed the jobs that needed to be done in order for the Hyde Park concert to take place.

Beca peered over her shoulder curiously. Posters and brochures, venue, stage and lighting, ticket dispersion, food and drink, backstage crew/bouncers, playlist, choreography. Bitch had thought of everything.

"So, who's going to take care of all that?" Beca spoke into Chloe's ear, causing her friend to jump in surprise. The redhead turned to Beca.

"That's one thing I haven't already planned ahead, but I have my preferences of who I'll get to focus on what." She explained. Beca raised her eyebrows, expecting to hear of these 'preferences'.

"Oh?" She asked, hinting at her curiosity. Chloe smiled, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away without letting Beca know.

"Okay, personally I'd like Lilly to handle the backstage crew, Ashley can deal with stage and lighting, I'm tempted to leave ticket dispersion to Denise, Amy will probably _ask_ to take on the role of sorting food and drink, and Aubrey and Stacie can work on choreography." She explained, scribbling these names by the sides of each task.

"Who's going to set out the playlist?" Beca asked again. Her friend sighed before turning to Beca, a smile growing across her face.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to do it." Chloe explained as Beca grinned in response. She saluted jokingly.

"On it like a car bonnet."

Chloe gave each girl a rundown of their tasks, making it clear to ask before making big decisions and not to cop out on cheap options. The time limit? Just under two weeks.

Beca sat up in bed, the brightness of her laptop at the minimum level in order not to wake the other girls. Her headphones sat around her neck as she searched the web for the latest in British music to weave into a playlist for the big day. It wasn't exactly a hard job, with the Brits all over the charts. Beca's strategy was to mix some acoustic Ed Sheeran with some dubstepped Tinie Tempah and then overlay some Jessie J through the mix and finish with a nice little number from the Beatles or perhaps the Rolling Stones. Beca sighed as a headache began to pull from behind the eyes, she'd worked hard enough. She carefully removed her headphones and shut down her laptop, closing the lid and leaning over to place it underneath the bed. Beca turned over, ready to settle down for the night. As she rested her head on the pillow, her eyes met with Chloe's, who lay awake by her side. Beca shuddered.

"Goddamnit, Chloe!" She whispered, "you're making a routine of this; go to sleep." Chloe bit her lip, disappointed, as if she needed to talk to Beca about something. The redhead began to turn over but was quickly stopped by Beca.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Chloe shrugged, still completely silent. Beca stared, determined to get an answer out of her friend.

"Fine. I just remembered that it's my birthday in two weeks. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that everyone has forgotten about it with this Hyde Park concert crap - one of the most attractive things about this entire vacation was spending time with you guys on my birthday. Sucks, right?" Chloe explaining, sighing. Beca pursed her lips, thinking of how to respond. She shuffled into Chloe, wrapping her arms around her friend in a reassuring hug. Chloe imitated Beca's position.

"It'll work out, you'll have the best birthday. Promise." Beca whispered, linking pinky fingers with Chloe in the most honest of bonds.


End file.
